072914-EricArrives
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WELCOMEWELCOME. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: AA RU trying to confirm if Ceni and Merr did the thing? CAA: YEAH, PRETTY MUCH. WE WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS JUST A CHASTE NAP TOGETHER OR IF MERROW SHOULD BE PRACTICALLY FLOATING ON AIR AT THIS POINT. CAA: Oops. CAA: Heh. "Ceni" and "Merr." CLL: i sent her a message CAA: Kay. Thanks. CLL: if she answers, that's the real question CAA: The eternal question~~! CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: did they or didn't they? CLL: She hasn't messaged back CAA: We now know the answer. CAA: Merrow is in a good mood but not a sickeningly good mood. CURRENT avoidedExistance CAE RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAE: This m€mo looks... CAE: WELCOMING CAE: >U> CLL banned CAE from responding to memo: out loser. Memo is now Invite-Only by CLL Memo is now Secret by CLL CAA: "Looks are deceiving." CLL: The whine of a rotocraft grows louder, and the intercom buzzes. "Kate and Eric Wightt are arriving. Anyone interested in greeting them should head outside." CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Rubi shrugs and heads outside. One of her bots in tow CURRENT anaximandersTrepidation CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: ∴ Hears the name Eric, leaves his room, heading for the landing pad. ∴ CTT: Miloko heads over to the landing pad, playing with her ring the whole way CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia shuffles over to the landing pad to see the newcomer. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CURRENT cynicalCompositions CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: - Am I done? - CAA: Merrow heads out, looking happy and refreshed. When he gets outside, he looks for Acenia and positions himself near her, nudging her with his elbow and giving a quick nod of greeting before turning his attention on the rotocraft. CLL: ((this is the welcoming party, but I guess if you want. Give TT your email.)) CCC: - "Hello there!" - CCC: ((Can I exit out of you pesterlog?)) CLL: ((yeah)) CTT: ((aww, not gonna post it on the sekrits?)) CCC: - "You all must be the fellow players." Eric says. - CAC: "Hey Eric!" Rubi and the bot next to her waves CAT: ∴ He looks around, then smiled to Eric "We're some of them yes" ∴ CCC: - "You know my name? That must mean you are Ruby and Enzo." - CAT: ∴ He smirks "Well, they did announce you, and that's a bit of an assumption on your part." ∴ CAC: "Well I am Rubi. better start saying it with an I instead of a Y though." CCC: - "Are you Eddy then?" - CLL: Sami climbs out of the Rotocraft. "Because Truly, the pronounciation is different." CCC: - "Alright then, Rubi." - CAT: ∴ His eyes lower gently "No. I'm not Eddy. I am Enzo"" ∴ CAC: "Well you try keeping the 2 lives different" she shrugs and waves to the adult CTT: "h-hello c-commander?" she waves with the hand with the ring on it CCC: - "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Enzo," say Eric with a smile, "I like your horns." - CAT: ∴ "Um... thanks?" ∴ CAT: ∴ "Nice...Teeth." ∴ CLL: Sami spies the ring. "Where did you get that?" CTT: "uhm, D-Darmok g-gave it to me?" CAA: Merrow cocks his head at this incident. CAA: Has his brother human-proposed, then? CCC: - "Darmok?" - CAA: "SO MUCH FOR 'TAKE IT SLOW,'" He says with a chuckle. CAT: ∴ Enzo closes his eyes, so as not to be seen rolling his eyes. ∴ CAC: Rubi looks over to Miloko and spies the ring... She doesn't say anything though... CCC: ((I need to go, what should I do?)) CLL: ((did you give TT your email?)) CTT: ((nyet)) CAC: ((laaater)) CCC: ((What do I say?)) CTT: ((access granted)) CCC: - "Access granted" says Eric - CAA: (( Er...no, that's not what he meant.=P )) CCC: ((Oops)) CLL: Sami pinches her lips together. "Well, If you two are happy." CTT: ((I meant you have access to sekrits now)) CAT: ((you could say "welp, I'm going to my room, seeya" something like that and just peace out)) CLL: Balish comes outside for a moment, but Sami gives him an angry glare, and he heads back inside. CLL: ((yeah, we can finish this later CAA: Merrow stifles an amused snort at that exchange. CAA: Then remembers the story he read earlier and looks somewhat pained. CCC: - I will be going to my room now. - CLL: Sami nods. "Let me show you the way." CAT: ∴ "Find me later if you want to talk, Eric" ∴ CCC: - Alright, then. Goodnight everyone. - CCC: - ((Where do I contact you TT? - CAC: "Night" She heads inside as well. CTT: ((for sekrits?)) CCC: ((Correct)) CURRENT galimatiasArguria CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: ((What's this?)) CCC: ((Hi Jack-Jack)) CGT: Acenia waves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "HIS ACQUISITION MUST HAVE BEEN TIRING." CTT: "not l-like m-many of us s-showed up a-anyways?" CLL: Kate Wightt climbs out of the rotocraft. "He was being an ass all morning." CAA: "AH, YOU MUST BE HIS MOTHER." Merrow nods. CGA: ((Seriously, like, where are we, what happened. What?)) CLL: Kate nods. "You must be Merrow! I have a present for you!" CAA: "FOR US?" Merrow looks surprised and a little confused. CLL: ((oh, it's an welcome party for CC, he was leaving though.)) CAA: (( We're at the helipad or whatever. Eric just arrived on base, and we came to greet him. )) CAA: (( Oh, no one handed him a copy of the packet....but since he has access to the spreadsheet, I guess we can just say someone got it to him later. )) CLL: She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small statue of merrow, with a crown of broken glass, completely nude. He has a sign around his neck. CAT: ∴ the odd gift catches Enzo's attention "wha...?" ∴ CAA: "OH MY." CCC: (( I found it)) CCC: (( Dear god Kate's gift.)) CLL: Kate nods. "So you remember you're a troll, and you bleed, just like all the others." CCC: ((Please draw statue)) CAA: "WE WILL TRY TO KEEP IT IN MIND." Merrow's voice is flat. He almost sounds more amused than insulted. CTT: "t-that s-sounds o-ominous?" CAA: Merrow captchalogs the statue. CCC: ((What are these logs? I cannot see them.)) CAA: "THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT, MS. WIGHTT." CGA: "Not everyone." Jack said walking into the Helipad. "I believe Mr. Tezeti doesn't bleed as much as "Leaks" by this point." CAT: ∴ Raises an eyebrow at Jack, as if he appeared from nowhere. ∴ CLL: ((annabel's fussing to go out, BRB CCC: ((Bye bye)) CCC ceased responding to memo. CAA: Merrow rolls his eyes. "YES, BEING OU--" he clears his throat. "YOUR BROTHER'S KISMESIS WILL DO THAT, APPARENTLY." CGA: "To be fair, It's not like he dislikes it." CAA: "WE SUPPOSE. IT IS FAR MORE BRUTAL THAN WE FIND APPEALING IN A BLACKROM, BUT WE SUPPOSE IT IS THEIR BUSINESS, NOT OURS." Merrow's good mood seems to have gotten him past fussing over that nonsense. CAT: ∴ "Such a trivial thing to waste so much effort on; these romances." ∴ CAA: Merrow closes his eyes and smiles. "THEY HAVE THEIR REDEEMING QUALITIES." He nudges Acenia softly with his shoulder as he says this. CGT: Acenia blushes and withdraws a little bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "the c-closeness t-these r-relationships may b-bring may v-very w-well be w-what b-brings our v-victory?" CAA: "OR AT THE VERY LEAST KEEP OUR MORALE HIGH IF THINGS EVER GET DIRE." CAA: "AT THE VERY LEAST, WE SUGGEST FORMING GOOD FRIENDSHIPS WITH YOUR CO-PLAYERS WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE GAME TO BEGIN." CAT: ∴ "Indeed, that only makese sense; if we are to be on a team, we should at least have people we can rely on." ∴ CLL: Sami tucks her things away in her pockets. "Well, I've got to get things together, in case any more of the kids are ready soon. Does anyone need something from me?" CAA: "NO THANK YOU COMMANDER. WE APPRECIATE THE WORK YOU'RE DOING." CAT: ∴ Enzo gives a thumbs up. ∴ CAA: He considers thanking her for the news his mother had told him earlier, but then remembers that it had all been a ruse, and decides against it. But he feels like he should say something friendly after reading about her story last night. CAA: "HOW ARE YOU, COMMANDER?" CLL: She shrugs. "Same as ever. How are you, Prince Merrow?" CAA: "WE HAVE BEEN..." he looks over at Acenia. "...QUITE GOOD. WE HOPE COMMANDER AGGARO IS NOT CAUSING YOU TOO MUCH TROUBLE IN THE DAY-TO-DAY OPERATIONS OF THE BASE." CLL: She flinches almost imperceptibly. "No. We avoid each other." CAA: "WELL LET US KNOW IF HE CAUSES YOU ANY TROUBLE. WE WILL ASK OUR MOTHER HAVE A WORD WITH HIM." CAA: "WELL, THE NEW ARRIVAL IS GONE, AND PEOPLE SEEM TO BE LEAVING. PERHAPS IT IS TIME WE WERE ALSO LEAVING. ACENIA, WOULD YOU LIKE US TO WALK YOU BACK TO YOUR ROOM?" CLL: She nods. "I'll keep it in mind. I should go." She suddenly heads off toward the base. CGT: "Okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "hmm, I w-wonder w-what t-that was a-about? oh w-well, t-this p-place is p-pretty d-dead so I'm g-gonna c-check out too? bye?" CAT: ∴ "Indeed, I might as well wander as well" ∴ CLL ceased responding to memo.